


Mine

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tensai's are possessive creatures. Especially in the case of Fuji Syusuke.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-03-05 06:15am to 06:43am

The first time Tezuka Kunimitsu had let himself be taken, Fuji had stretched him with two fingers before patience ran out and Kunimitsu had demanded immediate fulfillment. 

Fuji had given it to him, with an eerie smile, while Kunimitsu had screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain the initial breach had brought on.

The pain had eventually simmered down into pleasure as Fuji had continuously pummeled into his prostate. It hadn't taken long for Kunimitsu to come all over the bed. According to Fuji - like a fountain. 

Fuji had cleaned his abused hole afterwards. Leaving no traces of blood, semen or sweat behind even without him taking a shower.

Kunimitsu had not waited for it to heal completely before asking Fuji for another round, a few days later.

This time they got as far as three fingers before he lost his patience. And this time Fuji lubed up his cock much more throughoutly than the first time. 

It was an almost smooth slide of his cock into Kunimitsu's rear, the Seigaku captain mewling prettily as he was continuously breached - according to Fuji, who actually pulled out almost completely this time before slamming back in.

After this tryst there was no blood and no tearing and both boys wondered about it a bit, none saying anything.

The third time, and Kunimitsu's downfall, came a few days after that.

They had had a practice match on their school grounds and except for Fuji and him, everyone had already vacated the area.

Fuji had promised something really good if Kunimitsu played that day and he had, so now both of them were in the locker room where Kunimitsu presented his naked ass to Fuji.

Nothing happened for several moments, the anticipation heightening while Kunimitsu's patience seeped away. He could hear Fuji rummaging about before those beautiful hands finally pried him open just so and Fuji pushed his lubed up cock into him without warning.

This time Kunimitsu did not scream at the initial entry. But deep groans of pleasure began to fill the room while Fuji continued plowing into his ass, striking his prostate without mercy on every go.

Kunimitsu loved it. Loved it so much he didn't even register his own fingers clawing at the metal beneath him until Fuji commanded him to touch himself after changing their position. 

The beginning of the end.

Being pressed against his locker while Fuji shoved his cock inside over and over again and him having to handle his own cock and balls in time with the thrusts was exactly what Kunimitsu had always dreamed about and been unable to articulate.

Fuji, it seemed, had instinctively known.

Kunimitsu's groans turned into keening cries with every stab to his prostate, Fuji's fingers leaving marks on his hips while holding him in place.

Kunimitsu couldn't hold on. It was so good and so much and so incredible and…

The world whitened out.

When he came to, he was laying on one of the benches, his jersey back in place and Fuji by his side with a bottle of water. The tensai's smile was back and the word 'mine' poured from his lips.

Kunimitsu couldn't help it.

He smiled back.


End file.
